


Southern Hospitality

by Hell00ss



Series: Vehicles Shock Me [2]
Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, Get Together, Smut, public sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell00ss/pseuds/Hell00ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's ready for a new chapter in her life. One night at the bar in a new city sure as hell starts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking fic has been rolling around in my brain for months. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet.  
> Also, i'm taking a LOT of liberties with this. I haven't read the book yet. So i'm just making a lot of shit up.  
> Takes place about four years before The Town. Or starts off four years before. Will work my way up to it. 
> 
> Anyway, follow me on tumblr!!! I want to start filling prompts and shtuff. hell00ss look me up!
> 
> Thanks for reading and any comments, or critique is always welcome. Lots of love and cookies!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. im incapable of long chapters. i have problems with my hands so i type as long as i can. so i apologize if it's frustrating. but on the plus side it means i update fairly regularly.

‘This is a bad idea’ I think as I sit in my car. Shaking my head I sigh and check my reflection in the rear view mirror. My makeup is subtle just a little something around the eyes to draw attention to the sky blue color, and some lip-gloss. I have a bad habit of licking and or biting my lips. Makes lipstick tricky. After messing wit my hair a bit I decide it’s as good as it’s going to get and hop out.

This is my first official night in Charlestown. A few months ago I played darts with a map and this is where I landed. Living in Texas my whole life had me craving for different weather, different people, and larger cities. So, I’d worked my ass off, and saved my money. I’d been staying in the hotel for a week, looking for a job while also looking for a place to stay. Yesterday I was lucky on both counts. Tonight is my last day in the hotel and I decided to have a night of fun before tomorrow. Then I’d have to move and start my new job, all the adult things.

I had parked behind the bar, away from the others cars and underneath the busted street light. Definitely was not ready to have attention drawn to myself yet. Turning around the corner I saw some of the other women going in and out. Great, haven’t even stepped inside and already feel like an outcast. The other women were dressed in as little as possible. Little skirts and shirts with high heels and a ridiculous amount of makeup. I was just wearing a pair of my favorite jeans with a simple dark green t-shirt with a v-neck.

The other thing I noticed were there didn’t seem to be any curvy women present. Which I just so happened to be. I wasn’t really chunky or anything, but I had a generous ass and definitely had hips. Whereas the women around me seemed to be pencil figured. Biting the inside of my cheek I took a slight step back before stopping myself. ‘No, new city, new Anne.’ And with that I straightened my back, and walked into the bar with a little sway to my hips. Fuck that insecurity shit.

* * *

 

 

Jem was about fed up with whole goddamn place. Day after day it’s the same bitches wanderin’ around. Wanting to score a hit of something or some dick. He’d already met with Dougie and the boys about an hour ago. They had already gone their separate ways though. Dougie with Krista, which was fuckin’ dumb, and the others chasing pussy somewhere else.

He’d already been approached by a few women, but he just wasn’t fuckin’ interested. Which was a goddamn shame. He was Jem Coughlin; he could get any pussy he wanted. But he was getting bored with the whole scene. Sighing he took another drink of his beer. Maybe he’d go see his dealer, get a little something to drive away this fucking boredom. Before the thought could really sink in the door opened again and he looked up.

‘Holy fuck’ was the first thought that popped into his brain. She was new. Not only did she look new, she didn’t look like a townie either. She had bright blue eyes, shoulder length way brown hair, with slightly glossy natural colored lips. Sweeping his gaze down he was pleased to see while her breasts weren’t large; they’d probably fit perfectly in his hand. Her hips were curvy and an ass that wouldn’t stop. When she leaned over the bar to order her drink he bit back a moan, her ass on perfectly display. This was exactly what he’d been waiting for. Licking his lips he drained his beer and stood, heading towards the bar.

 

After receiving my beer I turn and sit on the barstool facing out to survey the rest of the bar. It wasn’t exactly crowded but it wasn’t sparse either. I noticed that I sure as hell didn’t fit in, but oh fucking well. I’m not here for approval, I’m here to get a little tipsy and enjoy myself. Well, that’s what I kept telling myself anyway. Taking a drink of my beer I almost spit it right back out when someone spoke next tome, a lot closer than they should have been without me noticing.

“Hey sweetheart, you’re in my seat.”

The accent was strong, and with it came a low, stupidly sexy, mans voice. Turning my head I almost drop my beer. He’s hot. Not like pretty boy hot. But the kind of hot that radiates real man. His arms were bulging from his long sleeved black t-shirt and you almost licked your lips. Goddamn, I didn’t know Boston had this offer. If I’d known, I’d have moved years ago. After a second of staring I registered what he’d said.

“Oh, I’m sorry hun, I’ll move. No harm meant.”

His eyebrow rose at my southern accent and I almost winced. Waving his hand a bit he grinned.

“Nah, I’m fuckin’ with ya. Don’t talk to loud though, some of the bitches get real catty when they hear a tunie.”

I’d been in town long enough to know that it wasn’t good to be a tunie, and that I was one. Taking a quick drink of my beer I notice his eyes following my throat as I swallow, and then down further, to check out my chest. When he raised his eyes back to mine he didn’t look an ounce sorry. In fact he gave a little smirk.

“So, I’m Jem, and I want you to come sit with me over there in my booth.”

I realized that I hadn’t said anything else and smiled.

“I’m Anne, and you don’t know me, why the hell you want me to come sit with you?”

Licking his lips he looks me up and down, slowly. When he looks at me again there’s heat there. Grabbing my hand he doesn’t even ask permission before he starts to haul me back towards his booth. It’s a little darker and quieter than the rest of the bar. He fits me into the booth and slides in after me. I’m now trapped between him and the wall, and he sure as hell doesn’t give me any personal space. I can feel his body heat through both our shirts as he slings his arm across the back of the bench, pressing close to me.

“Well, Anne, I want you to sit with me because your body is fuckin’ ridiculous. And I wanna get to know ya a little better before I take you home and make you scream my name. Figured we could be on a friendly basis or some shit, yeah?”

Licking my lips I grin and meet his eyes. Oh yeah, coming out tonight was the best idea I’d ever had my whole fucking life.

* * *

 

 

An hour later and I was a little tipsy. Jem had bought all the drinks from the moment we’d sat down. And at this point I was almost in his lap. His arm was still up on the bench behind me, but his hand was playing with my hair. We were both laughing as I finished a story about my brother.

“So then he runs into the kitchen, but he slips and falls in his own puke, landing right in it! Swear to my mother it was the funniest shit I’d ever seen in my life.”

Jems head is thrown back as he full belly laughs. After a minute we both calm down. Still grinning he shakes his head and pulls me a little closer. Burying his face in my neck he gives chaste little kisses up to my ear.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get outta here.”

Biting my lips I nod. For the past hour we’d been teasing each other. Every now and again he’d lean in and whisper in my ear, usually something dirty about what he wanted to do with me. While I, on the other hand, couldn’t keep my hands still. They were either on his arms, or his chest, or running up and down his thigh. Of course I’d also been whispering things. Like what I may or may not have been wearing under my clothes.

Grabbing my hand he levered himself out of the booth and pulled me behind him. We stopped to settle the tab and out the door we went. He’d told me that he live with his sister and I sure as hell didn’t want to go there. And there is nothing in this world I hate more than fucking in hotel rooms. So taking a deep breath I stop him when we get to my car. ‘New city, new Anne’ I reminded myself.

Stepping In close I brought his head down to mine for a scorching kiss. At first it was just lips meeting lips. Then I let out a little sigh and he dove right in, licking into my mouth. With a bite to my lower lip he grabbed my ass and jerked me towards his hard body. Gripping my hair in a fist he holds my head still as he devours my mouth. When the need for air surfaced he left my mouth and started trailing biting kisses down my neck.

“I want you to fuck me. Right here, over the hood of my car.”

It slipped out of my mouth. I hadn’t really meant to say it. I at least wanted to be IN the car. But when I said it I knew it was the right thing. Because he paused and then bit my neck a little harder, grunting a little.

“Yeah? You want me to spread you out on the hood of your car? Or you want me to bend you over and fuck you from behind? Fuck yeah; I wanna watch that ass jiggle as I’m fucking you. Bend the fuck over princess.”

I was already moving before he’d finished talking. Undoing the buttons of my jeans I unzipped and then pushed them down. I wasn’t wearing underwear, rarely ever did. Bending over the hood I heard him groan as I spread my legs as far as I could with them being trapped in my jeans. I laid my head down on my arms and grinned a little as I heard him wrestle with his pants and then the condom wrapper.

Out of nowhere there was a sharp smack across my ass. Moaning I arched my back a little, raising my behind. Weather it was for another I wasn’t sure.

“That’s right sweetheart, show me that ass.”

He wrapped a hand around my hip while the other guided his hard cock into me. Moaning I clenched my hands. It’d been a while. And when I say a while, I mean four fucking years. So I was tight, but I was wet as fuck and I wanted him, bad. Hissing a little I tried to breath through him stretching me. It wasn’t pain necessarily, but it sure wasn’t comfortable. Jem noticed, thank god, and slowed down a little. He paused when he was buried balls deep.

“Goddamn girl, you’re so fuckin’ tight. When was the last time you got fucked hmm? How long you been needing this?”

“It’s been so long. I need it real fuckin bad Jem.”

He was so deep, and he felt so big. Slowly he withdrew and then eased back in. I was grateful for the slow start. But after a few thrusts I was fed up with it and wanted him to just FUCK me. Slamming my hand on the hood of the car I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were intent and focused on where he was fucking into me. He was breathing hard through his nose and I could tell the slow pace was killing me.

“Oh god Jem, go harder you limp dick pussy!”

I hoped that wouldn’t piss him off. But when his eyes snapped to mine he gave a half smirk, half snarl. Reaching up a little he wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled, just this side of pain. With the other hand he smacked my ass a few more times.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you hard princess? I don’t know, think you may need it just like this.”

I growled and tried to buck against him.

“Goddamnit Jem, if you don’t fuck me, I swear to god I will walk back into that fuckin’ bar and find someone who will.”

Letting out a growl Jem tightened his hand around my ass and started to really fuck me. There was nothing sweet or slow about it. His thrusts were hard and fast, stealing the breath right out of me. God I’d needed this. It’d been so long, and he knew exactly what he was doing. I didn’t think I’d last very long. So of course that’s when he decided to start fucking talking.

“Fuck. How can your pussy be this fuckin’ tight? I want you to come princess. All over my fuckin’ cock. I want you to come, and scream my name. So all those fuckers in the bar hear you. It’s a shame we didn’t go somewhere with a bed. I’d have you sit on my goddamn face. I’d eat your pussy, and I’d eat your ass. Fuck baby.”

Fuck, if he kept going, I was going to come without my clit even being touched. My breath was coming in sharp pants and I couldn’t stop the moans that left my lips. Without even asking he seemed to know exactly how I liked it. I clenched around him and he instantly knew how close I was. Letting go of my hair he leaned his upper body against mine and buried his nose behind my ear.

“That’s right baby, come all over my goddamn cock. I ain’t even gonna touch your pussy, my dick is gonna get you off. Ain’t that right sweetheart? C’mon, give it to me.”

And Goddamnit, I did. I came, hard. With my hands scrambling for something to hold onto, my legs shaking, and Jems' name on my lips. After a few more hard thrusts I heard a quiet ‘fuck’ before his teeth were biting down on my shoulder as he came with a loud moan that was muffled.

* * *

 

After cleaning ourselves up and disposing of the condom Jem drew me into his arms and laid kisses across my lips, cheeks, and neck. It was somewhat sweet, and I smiled, leaning into his embrace.

“Holy shit sweetheart. That was fuckin’ hot.”

I giggled a little and stepped away.

“Sure as fuck was. But I gotta get goin’. I got a long day tomorrow.”

He looked a little disappointed before his smirk came back. That look seems to be Jem default look number one. I open the door, but before I get in he pulls me into another kiss. This one just as hot and filthy as the first one had been.

“You should gimme your number so we can do this again. I think you definitely need a little more lovin’”

I laugh and shake my head.

“Oh honey. First off, nothing about what just happened was loving. Second, I don’t have a phone yet. But maybe I’ll see you again. By then I’ll have my place all set up. Then you can give me your special brand of ‘lovin’.”

Grinning he nodded before kissing me one more time. Smacking my ass again he bit my lip before he untangled himself from me and turned, leaving me behind in the darkened area. Giving myself a little shake I got in my car and started it up.

* * *

 

Moving in by yourself is one hundred percent complete bullshit. Just so you know. It was already one and I hadn’t stopped to eat. Plus, I had to be at my new job in just a few hours and I wasn’t even halfway done. I was about to just start throwing shit. Taking a deep breath I shook my head. ‘New city, new Anne. Calm your tits’. Grabbing another box out of the Uhaul I turned to take it inside. I saw a glance of my new neighbor but ignored them for a minute.

Placing the box down I fixed my ponytail and tried to look slightly more presentable. No good meeting people you’re going to be living next to cranky and messed up looking. Taking another deep breath I head outside and towards my neighbors porch. Looking up I stop in my tracks.

“Well, fuck me.”

There stood one Jem Coughlin. He was wearing track pants and a wife beater with sunglasses on top of his head. There was a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“Think I already did sweetheart.”


End file.
